


Empathy (Tubbo Character study.)

by VynWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, My First Work in This Fandom, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VynWrites/pseuds/VynWrites
Summary: I wish people would talk about how sad his character is honestly :')Something I wrote when I was bored!A character study of Tubbo's Dream SMP character, about how his character has changed, and slowly become alot more apathetic to those around him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Empathy (Tubbo Character study.)

A boy who lived in the snow, always kind and caring to others around him. He was sympathetic and sweet. He was always pushing himself to please. Please the others.  
The boy who was a chef of empathy, his main dish being is kindness. Always handing his heart out on a silver platter piece by piece. The people took it greedily, repaying the dish with nothing but belittlement and betrayal. A cook who's dish was unappreciated.   
A boy who wished for peace and people to trust, but those wishes were crushed in front of him each time. A boy wishing for calm, but the storm of calamity and discord raging on all around him. He was the eye of it, trying to keep himself positive and caring to the others. The others were the opposite. Using the kindness to an advantage. His personality a stepping stone across a river of mayhem and distrust, to get to the other side, leaving the boy behind.  
The boy was alone, alone in a mad world with nobody to trust, his empathy draining bit by bit. No more dishes to serve, the stepping stones being washed over by the river of destruction. The eye of the storm passing.

**Author's Note:**

> HI,,, UH CRITICISM WOULD BE VERY NICE ASWELL!! :) any suggestions for writing would be cool too !


End file.
